O Jogo do Anjo
by BenToph
Summary: Perdão', ele disse. 'Tem ideia do que isso seja' 'Sim.' ela respondeu. 'Mas isso se paga com sangue'.Saga após Hades. Antiga O Fim do Mundo- reeditada.
1. Fogo

**Nota 1:**Saint Seiyanão me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada.

**Nota 2:**Essa fic, é uma fic antiga minha que agora, eu estou reescrevendo. Bom, não serão todos os capitulo reescritos, mas a maioria sim. Reescritos porque eu simplesmente DETESTEI como estava, e eu cheguei a um ponto em que eu me perdi, não conseguia mais escrever. Bom, mudei alguma coisa, como nomes, as aparências de alguns foram mudados, histórias de personagens, mas a maioria se mantém no original. Qualquer duvida eu esclarecei.O titulo "O Fim do Mundo" virou 'O jogo do anjo', que não é de autoria minha, e sim de Carlos Ruiz Zafón, mas que eu achei mais apropriado á leitura!

**O Jogo do Anjo.**

**Prólogo.**

_Fogo. __Água._

_Terra. __Vento._

_Estes são os quatro elementos que regem o nosso mundo. Quando os quatro elementos se uniram,criou se o quinto entre si para ver quem era o mais forte e quem iria dominar,o quinto elemento se dividiu em dois._

_A Luz e_ _A Escuridão._

_Dentro dele não havia mais nada além de ódio,dor,rancor,raiva e tristeza.Não havia luz que o guiasse.Não havia nada que fizesse cessar seus atos maldosos,convocando os quatro elementos,usando os para o os para fazerem os outros sofrerem.E a eles,foram concebido um destino muitos e muitos anos,eternamente presos a escuridã um dia,a luz despertou...Houve uma batalha feroz,sedenta por sangue,com almas gritando e agonizando,com sede de sangue e um desejo insaciável...Uma batalha que durou mais de 1000 anos.E o fim veio,quando o portão para o fim do mundo se milhões de anos não soube se ao certo o que havia ocorrido exatamente.Só se soube que a cada 1 500 anos uma alma regressa ao mundo como o portal para o fim do mundo,um humano condenado pelo resto de sues dias a sentir o peso da culpa por ter matado,ferido os outros e sentir o sofrimento dos outros,alguém cuja a verdadeira forma é uma raposa...um monstro digno de pena,e que no final,deveria ser aprisionado como um animal._

_Este é o destino que foi decidido ao fogo e o seu' símbolo', a raposa de fogo, aquela que controla todo o fogo,e a tão estimada líder dos quatro elementos.A mestra que domina a água,fogo,terra e ele não foi o único,todos os elementos aguardam seu representante com um destino já reservado._

_E estas pessoas se uniram, formando uma família amaldiçoada, subdivida em Clã do Vento, Nação do Sol, Templo da Terra e Sociedade da Lua, tendo como guia Yin, o quinto elemento._

Lua vermelha. Quando o portal se abrir, ao mundo virá o inferno.

**-****x-x-x-**

**Capítulo 1**

**Fogo.**

_I don't think you trust  
in, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to DIE!_

A lua cheia estava grande e vermelha no meio do céu escuro da noite, timidamente seus raios saiam dentre das nuvens negras, iluminando o chão com feches vermelhos que se dissipavam antes de tocar a terra, ao longe podia ouvir se o som dos lobos e raposas uivando.

Era uma noite dessas em que dizem que quando a lua está vermelho sangue, é por que Deus sangra e chora por quem cometeu erros imperdoáveis. Dizem que é por que a morte se aproxima negra e sombria, sem dó e pena de arrancar a vida de alguém. È por que a morte se aproxima cruelmente... È por que a morte arranca lentamente o sopro de vida de alguém.

Deus,quem saberia o que ocorria exatamente a América do sul naquela noite? Muitos diziam que era o assassinato dos pais de uma criança. O assassino?A própria filha.

Para outros, o inicio da mais tenebrosa e obscura profecia que começava a se tornar real.

Mas agora, somente os gritos agonizados puderam ser ouvidos.O abraço eterno da morte caíra sobre o pessoas a volta gritavam horrores,rodeando a pobre garota defeituosa e inclinada de dor,sem saber o que fazer.

-Prendam-na!Um monstro como você não passa de lixo!Um monstro como você deve ficar preso!Prisão ao monstro!

-Prisão!

Pobres homens. Mal sabiam quem era aquela garota. Mal sabiam que as palavras de maldade sempre soam irritante aquela garota. O tumulto não durou muito quando a garota parou de se contorcer e seus olhos pratas com a pupila preta se direcionaram para o céu escuro, e de sua boca rios de sangue não desistiam em parar de escorrer. A lua a iluminava estranhamente. A garganta rasgada por um corte cego. O corpo caiu lentamente e pesado no chão. O som ecoou como um tiro seco no chão de mármore branco sendo banhado por sangue. Como a neve branca se tornando rubi ao entrar em contato com uma tinta vermelha escura e pastosa.

Pouco a pouco, os olhos se tornaram os olhos de um demônio, no corpo toda uma profecia se revelava em tom vermelho. De dentro dela, um rio negro começava a se fazer para fora,abduzindo todo o tipo de coisa em seu caminho...Exceto alguém,que as trevas não ousavam em chegar uma armadura estranha,com os cabelos mexendo a sabor do vento,pegou a menina em seu colo e a levou para dentro de um templo.

Colocou a delicadamente em uma cama forrada de lençóis brancos,que se sujaram ao contato com o corpo, o homem se pôs ao lado do corpo,juntando a mãos como quem reza,levou as a testa da menina e esperou.

Ela não voltaria... Ela voltaria sozinha.

Por que ela era forte demais para se render. Ela era forte demais para ver que _aquele não_ _era o seu destino_. Ela voltaria. Por que aquele_ era o seu destino._

Porque ela era o fogo. A Vida e A Morte.

Em um sobre-salto, seus olhos se abriram e levantou se.

-!

Passou a mão no pescoço. Só apenas uma cicatriz, que selava o horror que a alma dela poderia trazer ao mundo. A Engolidora de Mundos.

-Não se assuste... Você voltou do mundo dos mortos com as próprias forças.

-...?

-Por que agora o mundo é seu, o tempo é seu.

**-x-x-x-**

-Eu não estou entendo. Está me expulsando?!

-Sim.

-Mas você me treinou. Você é meu mestre. E sou a sua melhor aluna.

-Sim, tem razão. Não é a melhor, mas a mais forte. A mais poderosa. Você deve ir embora agora, viverá fora da Nação do Sol e a dor será o seu único professor. Vá!

A última coisa que seus olhos pratas puderem enxergar na noite, foi uma grande rajada de fogo a lançando para longe. Os raios do sal da manhã irritavam seus olhos enquanto dava passos que nunca mais voltariam.

- O selo foi desfeito. A maldição se inicia. Agora o fim do mundo está próximo.

_Lua vermelha. Quando o portal se abrir, ao mundo virá o inferno._

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Ar

O Jogo do Anjo

Capítulo 2

Ar.

_Just stay alive._

Os olhos esmeralda mar olhavam para o céu azul por entre as folhas da copa da árvore. As gotas de água começaram a cair uma por uma, lentamente, enquanto luzes brancas rasgavam o céu. Sentiu as gotas de água beijar sua pele branca, escorrendo pelas curvas perfeitas de seu rosto e corpo. O cabelo noite aos poucos, começou a molhar e a se separar em mexas, grudando no vestido preto. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu entre as folhas. Tudo começou a girar lentamente. Os sons á sua volta ficaram abafados. Não como se ela não pudesse ouvi-los, mas como se nunca existissem aqueles sons. Suspirou. O vento agitava com gentileza os cabelos e o pano no mesmo tom escuro, e lentamente ela desapareceu dali. Como se nunca estivesse tido ali.

**-x-x-x-**

O homem estava sentado na cadeira em frente á janela. O olhar desgastado, a idade se apresentava sem vergonha nos traços marcados sem piedade pelo tempo. A velhice se impregnava e exalava por entre os poros de seu corpo enrugado e asqueroso. Os olhos azuis esbranquiçados sem vida afundavam para fora do vidro da janela imensa que desembocava para a rua. O velho e a cadeira pareciam um só nas penumbras e sombras furadas pelo arrependimento e dor daquele quarto que parecia mais um caixão esperando pelo o seu cadáver proprietário.

E ela estava ali. O cabelo pingando no carpete do quarto, o corpo branco gelado e molhado. A franja pesada lhe caindo no rosto inteiro, e seus olhos carregavam olheiras horrorosas. Ela tremia. A cabeça estava encostada no batente da porta. Seu choro quieto umedecia os olhos de vidro. Ela o olhava carregado de dor. Suspirou. O velho logo notou a presença estranha no cômodo. Levantou os braços e enrijeceu-se na cadeira. Fechou os dedos, deixando apenas dois em uma posição que ela já conhecia. Sua voz de velho saiu ameaçadora, mas não como era em seu tempo de glória. Agora, estava velho e cansado e apenas desejava morrer.

-Quem?Quem é que está aqui? – perguntou desorientado, mexendo as cabeças em todas direções. Ela negou com a cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Uma lágrima imaginária desceu dos olhos e contornou o rosto, chegando à ponta do queixo e caindo. Sua voz sussurrou por entre as luzes do raio.

- Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

-Quem...? Quem está aí?! Quem?!

Ela se aproximou perto do pai, á frente dele. Suas mãos se levantaram e seguraram a cabeça do velho entre elas. Ele se debateu e gritou.

-Nã...Não! não me toque! Não, não!

-Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, acalme-se. O perfume de rosas revelou logo a sua identidade para o velho que jamais esqueceria do perfume sedutor e mortal de uma rosa. Ele nunca se esqueceu.

-Kyoko, é você, Kyoko? Você veio me ver?Ah, Kyoko.

-Está tudo bem. Já... Está tudo bem.

-O que foi? A sua voz.O que aconteceu com a sua voz?

Ela só conseguia repetir a mesma mentira para mantê-lo calmo. Seus dedos ossudos, finos, longos, e com os nós dos dedos saltando em lombadas e unhas grandes tamparam o rosto do pai. Ele se assustou com a temperatura tão fria e a pele tão dura das mãos dela. Isso só um morto tinha. Pressionou suas mãos no rosto dele por poucos segundos, e então deslizou lentamente. Toda a idade que ele possuía havia ido embora. Seus olhos estavam da cor do topázio novamente, seu cabelo curto e escuro como se nunca tivesse ido embora. A pele lisa e jovem novamente. Era como se nunca houvesse nenhuma cicatriz. Lá estava o rosto que ela conhecia.

-Abra os olhos. Olhe-se no espelho.

Obedeceu. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado na sua idade jovial para ele. E então, pouco a pouco, seu corpo de velho caiu de cansaço na cadeira á janela. Ele sorria. Ele sorria serenamente. Milagre. Era o que ele pensava, enquanto a respiração se encurtava a cada segundo e o coração diminuía as batidas dentro do peito a cada passo que ela dava indo embora. E então, todas as paredes, tetos, janelas, portas, cômodos, tudo foi desabando após seus pés tocarem o chão.

Ela se perdeu na chuva, outra vez.

**-x-x-x-**

Apoiou-me na pia. Os cabelos molhados pingavam e caíam como uma cortina cortada em frente ao meu rosto. As pontas das mexas se desfiavam como fitas ao afundar-se na água de dentro da cuba. A respiração estava curta e acelerada. Os lábios tremiam, as mãos tremiam, o corpo inteiro tremia de frio. A roupa molhada no corpo apenas me mantinha com mais frio. Os olhos lacrimejavam. A dor e a raiva contorciam meu rosto perfeito. A solidão e o nojo distorciam-se em um choro de gritos. O rancor e o ódio grudavam-se em mim e prometia nunca me abandonar. A dor de continuar a viver me encorajava a arrancar minha vida. Gritava e gritava enquanto eu destruía tudo o que minhas mãos podiam encontrar. Encostei em um canto do banheiro. Eu queria desaparecer. Ir para o lugar mais longe. Mas dentro de mim, tudo queimava de um jeito que me fazia cair. Eu quis acabar com tudo ali. Olhei no espelho. Os olhos esmeralda mar. Os lábios de rubi. O cabelo noite. A pele de mármore. Senti nojo. A perfeição de meu rosto contradizia a imperfeição de minha existência. Não havia razão alguma para viver. Desnecessária. Maldita. Inútil. Monstro. Assassina. Desprezível. Sem honra. Desgraça. Filha daquela mulher. Cretina. Culpada. Monstro. Desnecessária. Desnecessária. Desnecessária!

Soquei o espelho. Os cacos de vidro entraram na mão, na lateral do pulso, o líquido vermelho fedendo a ferro começou a tingir a pele pálida. Encostei-me á parede e escorreguei até o chão. A cabeça tocou o chão, os olhos vinham a água da pia vazar para o chão. Levantei a mão machucada. A outra segurou o caco maior que havia entrado e começou a rasgar o que quer que havia no caminho. O liquido vermelho escorria por todo o chão. A água se misturava com o sangue, como se fosse uma pintura mágica. Eu pude sentir a dor. Sentir queimar. Ondas eletrizantes passavam como choque de altas voltagens pelo corpo. Tossi. Tossi por mais algumas vezes. Tudo rodou e toda a minha vida passava em minha mente. A garganta começou a sentir falta de ar, o coração a bater com mais dificuldade enquanto meu sangue fazia um mar vermelho em forma de caminho na água. O som como se nunca estivesse ali. A luz como se fosse um algodão. Apagando-se aos poucos. Um sono quente e confortável me chamava. Eu não quis acordar.

-Arisa? Arisaa?! Você está aí no banheiro? Arisa!- um garoto grande, forte, de olhos de mel a chamava em frente á porta do banheiro. Os dedos já batiam nervosos quando chamou pela enésima vez e não obteve resposta. Podia ouvi-la gritar. Foi até o começo da escada e gritou por ajuda. Voltou até a porta do banheiro. Silêncio. Não podia mais ouvi-la gritando. Arrombou a porta. Gelou. Atirou-se ao lado dela, segurando o braço ferido. Ela estava quieta.

-Alguém! Rápido, ela está sangrando! Alguém, por favor, venha! Chame uma ambulância! Alguém!

**-x-x-x-**

'_-Arisa. Arisa. Você me deixou orgulhoso. Arisa, sinto muito. Eu não queria isso. Arisa, você é a prova, não é? A prova viva de tudo. Arisa, você é a prova de que eu sou necessário, não é? De que eu e sua mãe, por gerar a Primogênita, a Herdeira dos Ben Toph, a Mestra do Vento, eu e sua mãe também somos necessários, não é? Arisa. Arisa. Por que você não foi boa o bastante para que a Kyoko a amasse?Por quê? Arisa. Arisa. Me perdoe,Arisa. Me perdoe. Me perdoe. Me perdoe...Kyoko.'_

Eu abri os olhos. Estava tudo borrado. Muita luz. Luz até demais. Respirava pesadamente. Suspirei. O teto era branco. Branco até demais. Uma mão conhecida me evitou levantar.

-Você está bem?- perguntou a voz. Ouvi alguém dizer para outra voz alguma coisa do tipo: 'Sorte que ele chegou a tempo. Senão, seria um desperdício'. O cheiro de luva plástica invadiu minhas narinas, e me incomodou. Eu ouvi o som de algo pingando e olhei para ver o que era: sangue. Ouvi o som da máquina de batimentos cardíacos. Eu ouvi a outra voz de novo. E então eu entendi que eu estava no hospital. Em algum maldito hospital e não debaixo da terra.

-Arisa. -eu ouvi a voz chamar pelo o meu nome. - Arisa. Você está bem?

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? – a voz disse. Séria e amedrontada. Ouvi suspirar. Ouvi o ar de sua respiração se descontrolar. E foi a minha vez de ficar nervosa. A voz suspirou.

-Por quê?- a voz disse. Eu respirei descontrolado, torci os lábios. Senti meus olhos molharem. Virei o rosto para o lado onde a voz não estava. Fechei os olhos. Eu sussurrei.

-Eu não quero acordar.

**-x-x-x-**

Boa noite.

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Presse cap eu escrevi um novo. Sim, eu não tinha gostado muito daquele e pelo visto, eu também não gostei desse. Um lixo para falar a verdade. Maaas, aqui apresentei a Arisa. Esse cap teve inspiração em uma das cenas de A Passagem(Stay), e como trilha sonora a do filme mesmo. A cena é quando ela vai na casa do pai e devolve a juventude para ele. Na verdade, ela estava entregando a morte para ele, e como ele foi em paz, por achar que era a mãe dela, ele voltou ao que a Arisa conhecia quando ainda era uma criancinha de nada, que era quando a mãe e o pai ainda estavam juntos. No filme, Henry(Ryan Gosling)devolve a visão para o pai, que seria uma analogia com o que se ocorre no filme: que é tudo uma ilusão e também ele se redimindo ao que causou aos pais num acidente de carro. Bom, eu fiz isso sem ter nenhuma ligação, eu acho. Mas foi meu ponto de partida pra que ela tentasse se matar e também uma maneira mais poética de dizer que o pai dela só enxergava a mãe dela, e também, de mostrar a morte dele, hãn, não sei bem dizer, mas não da maneira como estava antes.

Ah sim, eu mudei a cor do cabelo da Arisa, agora é preto.

Beijos!

**BenToph.**


	3. Neve

O Jogo do Anjo.

Capítulo 3

Neve.

_I rationed my breathe_

_as I Said to myself_

_that I already taken too much to day. _

O sol dourado e forte entrava pela janela do quarto e incomodava os olhos cor de chocolate; a luz se misturava com o tom dourado do cabelo loiro e ondulado. Ela se encolheu debaixo do lençol e do edredom ao sentir o vento gelado em sua pele. Resmungou. Seu olhar percorreu toda a paisagem de primavera que havia atrás de sua janela. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e ela só pode se lamentar e reclamar. Havia apenas uma porta de metal e vidro a impedindo de sair. Mas ela estava presa; e dentro dela sua vontade se arrastava por entre seus ossos e sangue. Dentro dela, a sua alma se entregava as correntes que a mantinham presa naquela maldição; se entregava ao medo e a insegurança, a dor e a tristeza. Dentro dela; a sua alma se misturava nas ondas furiosas de um mar que a arrastava para baixo e ela não conseguia voltar á superfície. As vozes em sua cabeça gritavam ao mesmo tempo, como se fossem várias musicas tocadas juntas.

Foi então que ela viu.

Um floco de neve caindo lentamente em um dia de sol de primavera. Um floco de neve caindo brilhando á luz do sol. E então, vários flocos de neve caíam juntos, pairando no vento em uma dança perfeita e calma. Ela levantou, mas a corrente amarrada em sua mão e na cabeceira da cama a puxou de volta. A intensidade do mar e das vozes aumentava. Ela levantou e puxou a corrente com força o suficiente para que estourasse. Ela saiu correndo enrolada no edredom e lençol para a primavera de neve lá fora.

Seus pés quentes tocaram o monte de neve que se acumulou, e ela se arrepiou. Estendeu os braços para tocar a neve caindo. E então, as vozes se calaram. E então, o mar se acalmou e ela alcançou a superfície. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor aguda e insuportável a dominou.

'_Olá. Você é a primeira. Perdoe-me se lhe causei dor. Mas agora, isso não importa. Eu estou indo embora. É hora de você ir embora também. Você já agüentou demais por tempo demais.' _

'_Vamos,Anne, é hora de ir...'_

Ela estendeu os braços para a neve. Uma neve que agora, jamais a incomodaria. Uma neve que caíra somente quando deve cair.

Ela sentiu toda a dor do mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela desaparecia. A matriz do mundo, agora, era algo tão tentador, feliz e colorido.

Ela caiu ao chão, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Levantou-se e correu para dentro de casa. A corrente não mais a impediria.

-Kamus! Kamus!Kamus!Kamus.

-Sim?

-Kamus?

-Sim?

Anne tocou com carinho o rosto pálido e frio de Kamus. Ele a segurou. Seu corpo desabou no abraço dele, enquanto ela chorava.

-Kamus!

-Sim?

-Eu estou livre. Livre.

Kamus sorriu.

-Isso dói?

As lagrimas se tornaram mais forte.

-Eu estou aqui, Anne. Eu te amo. Essa dor não importa agora. Vamos, é hora de ir.

Ela sorriu.

_Vamos; é hora de ir._

**-x-x-x-**

**Olá.**

Er desculpem- me pelo capitulo curterrimo. Acredito que não tenha ficado confuso, mas só esclarecendo o porquê dela estar acorrentado: é para representar também a sua liberdade, mostrar que ela esta se libertando, e também, como vocês verão mais tarde, neste momento que isso ocorre, Arisa havia prendido Anne para que ela não se envolvesse em algo que não era dela.

E só para avisar também, aqui ela deixa de dominar a água.

Esses capítulos e o próximo não têm nenhuma ordem cronológica.

Só.

BenToph.


	4. Terra

O Jogo do Anjo

Capitulo 3

Terra

_Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar  
Quando em meus braços você se acolheu_

_Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia  
Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia  
Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor  
Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor_

_Eu sou tua saudade reprimida  
Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida  
Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor  
Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor_

_Sou teu ego, tua alma  
Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma  
Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada_

_Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você_

**-x-x-x-**

O silêncio da noite tomava conta daquele lugar e entrestecia até mesmo mais linda flor.A lua escondida entre as nuvens negras parecia ter vergonha de mostrar os seus belos encantamentos a raios que saiam entre as sombras escuras nem ousavam roçar o chão.

As flores pareciam sangrar. As flores estavam caidas, sem vontade de se abrirem e encantarem os outros com a sua e se afogavam em uma dor perdida.

O som da morte reinava naquele lugar. O cheiro de sangue podia ser sentido á metros de distância daquele lugar. O ar que o habitava estava completamente distorcido, impuro. Impuro com atos indignos de alguém que nunca deveria ser um figura vergonhosa. Mas não era aquele caso. Não naquele momento, não naquele lugar. Naquele maldito lugar. Ela recolheu-se dentro de si. Agachada, ela segurava fincando as unhas em seu pulso. Filhetes de sangue escorríam por ele. Ela odiu-se profundamente. Nunca queria ter feito isso. Nunca deveria ter obedecido a essa ordem, mesmo que fosse a sua primeira ordem. Mas isso não importava mais. A unica coisa que importava agora era aquela palavra que estava em sua cabeça. 'Traidora.' A palavra que lhe pouco havia dita fincava dentro dela. E pior, ainda o que estava prestes a fazer a fincava ainda mais em suas entranhas. A fincava tanto, que nem sequer se movia.

Ela parou. Levantou-se. Levantou- o rosto e olhou para a criança a sua frente. Os olhos verdes caramelizados, o cabelo castanho liso caindo lhe pelos ombros, o rosto inocente. O rosto de uma criança. Ela a olhou nos olhos. Os olhos de vidro a fitavam, queimando dentro de si. E aquela sensação, medo, a pequena não conhecia. A pequena não fez nada. A pequena chorou.

Ela ouviu passos. Provavelmente, o barulho que fizera acordou as pessoas ali. Mas apenas um garoto veio ali. Não muito velho e nem muito novo. A idade dela. Seus olhos e cabelos tinham a mesma cor de verde de água escura. Ele rosnou para ela. Foi tudo muito rápido. Ela fugiu. A pequenina era pura lágrima. O garoto se aproximou dela. Perguntou seu nome, se estava ferida. Ela não fez nada. A voz não lhe saía, os olhos de vidro ainda a mantinham cativa. A pequenina pulou nos braços do rapaz. Eram quentes, seguros. Eram... Cativos. Carinhoso. Assim como os braços daquele que a esquentava durante a noite para dormir. Ela queria ficar ali, presa para sempre, cativa para sempre. Não queria fugir, não queria ir para nenhum lugar. Ela queria estar ali. Só ali. Em meio a dor e o medo, a tristeza e a enotrpência, a pequenina sentiu algo em seu peto crescer, florescer, assim como as flores lá fora floresciam. O rapaz a abraçou de volta, colocou em volta seus braços no ombro pequeno, como se quisesse protege-la, salva-la. Ele a levou dali. Como se quisesse também, florescer em meio ao inverno gelado, dentro de si mesmo.

**-x-x-x-**

Eeeiiii. Mais um capitulo. Nada muito elaborado ou detalhado, simples taé demais. Não tenho o que comentar, só que apresentei Isabella e seu respectivo cavaleiro.


End file.
